The Best Christmas Ever
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Catherine and Gil’s first Christmas together.


**The Best First Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. **

**Rating: Mature, but not too bad.**

**Summary: Catherine and Gil's first Christmas together.**

**A/N: Christmas fic! The was originally supposed to be a short fluff, but I've been stuck in the house because of the snow storm (I can barley see my car buried in the snow). I hope you guys enjoy this! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

Catherine Willows sipped on her mug of hot chocolate and looked out the window of her home. She watched as the cars passed by, filling the dark air with white smoke from the exhaust pipes. The only thing missing was snow, which hadn't touched Las Vegas in years. She nearly jumped when she felt something touch her waist a wrap around her.

She felt his lips kiss her temple before he whispered, "Snow would be perfect right about now."

"You're telling me," she replied to Gil Grissom. "I remember the last time it snowed. Lindsay wanted to go out, but she didn't have any snow gear. I let her go anyways and she was sick for a week."

Gil chuckled as Catherine leaned against his chest. "And I was without one of the best CSIs for three days of that week."

Catherine sighed, "This is the first Christmas I've spent without her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Cath. And besides, this is your first Christmas with me." He kissed her neck.

Catherine turned in his arms, holding her mug between their bodies, "I know and I'm enjoying every minute of it." Gil gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Is the tree done?"

"Yes it is," he replied, "I can't believe we're just getting it up though. Do you want to look it over?"

"We'll we have been rather busy," she said with a smirk as she walked over to survey their tree. It was taller than her and glowed with white lights. The white and gold ornaments hung beautifully. A few ornaments that Lindsay had made when she was little hung also.

She stopped when a sparkle caught her eyes. "Gil, what is…?" She turned to look at him. He stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. She sat her mug on the windowsill and ran her fingers over the ring that sat in front of a light bulb. Pulling it off the tree branch, she turned around to find Gil standing closer to her. "Gil…"

"Catherine I love you and I have for a very long time. Before when I thought of my future I saw me alone wishing that I had you to turn to. Since we've been together I can only see my future with you- loving you and holding you. I don't want to live my life alone and isolated, wishing that I had had the courage to say "I love you" and that I needed you. You are everything to me and not asking you to marry me would be the biggest mistake in my life, besides not telling you how I felt a decade ago. So, Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

Catherine stood shocked, letting the words sink into her heart. Tears formed in her eyes as his thumb ran over her ring finger. The words wouldn't spill from her lips, but her head nodded and the tears quickly slid down her grinning cheeks.

Gil smiled and slid the cushioned, white gold ring on her finger. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him place it on her finger and kiss the diamond.

"Perfect," he whispered standing up. Still speechless, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Did I make Catherine Willows speechless," he whispered.

"Yes," she replied. "It's… it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't even know what to say…" Gil wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her, holding her body close to his. Catherine deepened the kiss, running her fingers through the curls on the nape of his neck. His hands ran down her sides and over her hips. She felt his hands grip her waist and pick her up. She wrapped her legs around him as his lips moved to her neck.

He moved them to the couch and sat with her straddling his waist. His hands slid under her dark green cashmere v-neck sweater. He kissed her neck and her chest, feeling her back arch against his chest. She smiled, loving how his beard tickled her skin.

He lifted her sweater over her head. Her breast sat in a black lace push up bra. Gil pushed her strawberry blond hair behind her shoulders as his fingers played with the straps of her bra. His lips kissed the tops of her breast before he slid the dark straps down her smooth skin. He sucked on her skin as she tilted her head back and moaned.

His hands caressed the back of her neck as he pulled her lips towards his. Her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She groaned as she felt his t-shirt underneath separate his skin from the palm of her hand.

"What? It's cold out," he mumbled between her breasts. She leaned back as he removed his shirts, before letting her run her hands up his chest. "Satisfied?"

"Not until you're completely undressed," she replied.

"You are very hard to please, future Mrs. Grissom."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

He planted little kisses across her chest, "So are we going to give the neighbors a show or take this upstairs?"

"You can close the blinds, strip and continue to make me the happiest woman in the world." She took his bottom lip between hers and sucked gently.

Gil flipped her underneath him before he got up to close the blinds. Catherine stood up and kissed him. Her hands fell to his waist and unbuckled his pants. Her lips kissed the skin on his neck and his chest. "I couldn't just watch," she mumbled on his chest.

Gil lifted Catherine's face to hers with his hand under her chin. His eyes met hers and he pushed her hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful," he said. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gil." She softly kissed him. He pressed her lips closer to his. He kissed her body as he slowly undressed her. They made love in front of their Christmas tree, the lights glowing on their skin. Gil had repeatedly kissed her engagement ring, enjoying every minute of making love with his new fiancé.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Catherine giggled under the heavy chenille throw blanket. She held her hand up, staring at her engagement ring again. Catherine lay cuddled against his chest as he made imaginary designs on her arm. The lights from the tree shined in the diamond of her ring.

"Gil, this is a big ass ring."

"I know. I want the best ring for the best woman in the world," he replied.

"I feel like a celebrity with this on my finger. It's so beautiful… I'm engaged."

Gil chuckled, "You've been engaged before, Catherine."

"I know," she said sitting up, "but this is different. I loved Ed, but you…you are something else," she outlined his think lips with the tip of her pinky finger. She kissed his forehead and each of his eyelids. "You're beautiful, smart, funny and I could never imagine not loving you. I wouldn't change a second of my life because I know in the end, I'd have you forever."

Catherine kissed his nose and played with his ears. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. I'm engaged to Catherine Willow. I honestly would have never thought that I wold ask you to marry me... or even tell you that I loved you. I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd grow the balls to do it."

Catherine giggled, "We'll you've defiantly grown an impressive pair." Her hair fell over her cheek as she leaned over him to press a kiss against his lips.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I love them." Catherine lay back down, resuming her position, resting on his arm, and cuddling against his chest. Catherine glanced at the now cold mug of hot chocolate that hid behind the blinds on the windowsill. It was funny, she thought. About an hour ago she was looking out the window, thinking about how she would get through the first Christmas without Lindsay. And now she was lying in her lovers arm, engaged. "This is truly one of the best Christmases ever, Gil," she said.

"I know. It's one I'll never forget."

She kissed some skin below his nipple. "I love you, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gil said after she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad, okay? Please R&R. And here's a pic of Catherine's ring! .**


End file.
